Studies: Sequel to Goode High
by booksandcoffee
Summary: Percy is going to NYU to study Marine Biology and Annabeth is going to an Art Institue to study Architecture. They are still in the same city but are still pretty far apart. Do they manage the long distance relationship? Percabeth. Lots of Percabeth Fluff. No Lemons. Read and Review
1. Webcam

**Sequel! The time has come. Be happy I ain't Rick cause then I would take a year. Haha OK Read and Review.**

Annabeth was video chatting with Percy. There was door slam in the background.

"Yo, Perce, come on, party in the gym! Jared and his buddies rented out the entire thing. There's going to be lots of people and it's going to be awesome. And the hot chicks."

"Oh. My. God. Tyler _go away._ I _told _you. No parties, I don't go to those parties."

Percy turned in his chair and picked something up from the ground that look suspiciously like a pair of pants and threw it at the other person.

"Bro, not nice."

"TYLER! _Go away. _I am not going to go to a party hit on girls. _I have a girlfriend._"

"Whatever. Either way, I'm sure she's not real."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Percy got up and said, "Well, bye, Tyler! So nice of you to come and visit."

"Hey! Wait, what are you doing? No, don't slam the door on me, man! COME ON!"

There was a click and Percy flopped back into his chair. "Sorry about Tyler, he's cool and all, but he's one of _those _guys."

Annabeth laughed, "Its fine, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

"Perce, you _sure _your girlfriends visiting at this time? I'm _freezing._"

"Of course I'm sure."

Percy was standing outside of NYU. Annabeth had gotten enough time off for a visit. Percy was wearing a black jacket and dark jeans.

He was _so _excited. It didn't make him any calmer when a cab pulled into the salted parking lot.

It stopped and a couple seconds later the backseat door opened. Annabeth stepped out and her eyes immediately landed on Percy. He was grinning like an idiot.

Annabeth was wearing a scarf a jacket skinny jeans and a pair of Uggs.

She was so lucky they had already salted the parking lot, because she ran up to him and he smiled and let her run right into his arms. He enveloped her in a hug.

She felt her feet leave the ground as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around him.

They pulled apart when Tyler cleared his throat. Percy chuckled a bit and said, "Guys, this is Annabeth, my very much real and definitely not imaginary girlfriend. Annabeth, this is Tyler – you know, the guy who interrupted our video chat – this is Reagan and this is Andrew."

There was some "hey"s. Then, Reagan's eyes lit up.

"Hey! I rented out the gym –"

"_No party's!_"

"Your girlfriend's here you can bring her."

Annabeth laughed, "One thing Percy and I have in common is that we aren't big on parties."

* * *

Percy flopped onto his bed and Annabeth sat down beside him and crossed her legs, she leaned back on the headboard.

He grinned devilishly, "You know what I really missed doing?" he asked propping himself up with his elbows. She smirked.

"Would it be this?" she asked, then leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back.

A couple moments later the door whipped open. Andrew made a choking sound and they snapped apart. "Oh my god, you two, I know you're happy to be together and what not but seriously."

Percy rolled his eyes and sat up, "Why are you here anyways, Andrew?"

**I wrote the sequel guys. It's short I know, I know this chapter is really short.**

**_OBAMA WON OMFGS! _****Please come visit me in Canada anyways. The dresses, I still need to color it.**


	2. Visitor

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I haven't updated in a while. I am really caught up (kind of) in my studies. Also it's test season. **

**Sooooorrrrrrry.**

"Oh, god, you two. Please, just get out of this room. Percy, I know this is your dorm, too, but if you're going to make out go somewhere else."

Percy pulled himself up. "That's fine; we can have a snowball fight."

Annabeth stood up, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Percy said pulling on his jacket and then holding up Annabeth's so she could slip into it.

"Well, if you guys are done being cheese-y, _scurry off._"

Percy laughed and opened the door for her and letting her leave the dorm before following her to the big huge soccer field that nobody uses in the winter.

* * *

Percy dusted the snow off his jacket. "Seriously, Wise Girl, how do you _throw _that hard?"

Annabeth simply shrugged. "If you squish the snow together hard enough it will basically be ice." She rolled her sleeve up and checked the watch. "Sorry, Seaweed Brain, I got to go. My dad said that if I wanted to visit you I would have to get home by 7 pm for the Christmas dinner."

"It's only 6 though."

"It takes an hour to get home from here."

"Oh, right."

"Bye, Percy." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Wise Girl."

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Annabeth yelled when she had gotten into the house.

"Welcome home! You're right on time." He smiled and hugged her.

"I'm almost 20 and you still want me home at a specific time." She hugged him back. Then she ran upstairs to take a shower.

Line BREAK!

~Christmas Eve

The FedEx truck pulled in. Percy lugged the huge box over and looked at the driver who opened the door and said, "Hey, kid, what's up?"

"Could you do me a favor and make a quick detour to this house," Percy showed him the address, "And give this letter and this package to them?"

"Special Delivery?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Then the FedEx truck drove off.

* * *

Fredrick Chase got up and walked to the door. There had been a loud thump and a car driving away. When he opened the door a package sat there. He picked up the letter.

_This letter is for Fredrick Chase. If it is not him who is reading this then please go find him. _

_Now, if it is him, please put this under the tree before your family open's presents. _

–_ Percy_

He heaved the large package to the living room and slid it under the tree. Then he called them down to open presents.

* * *

Annabeth's dad pushed a large wrapped box towards her. She looked at her father who just shrugged.

She unwraps the presents and opens the cardboard box and card is in it along with some flowers and a box of chocolate. She opens the card.

_Hey, Wise Girl_

_Yeah, I got you flowers and chocolate, how cliché, but I always thought as a good boyfriend these are some things I should get you._

_Anyways the more exciting presents are under the tissue. I got something for your brothers, too._

–_ Percy_

She smiled and took out the flowers and chocolate. Then she pulled out the tissue and wrapped in one of the, was _Call of Duty_ which had a note saying _Bobby and Matthew Chase._

She handed it to them and said, "Courtesy of Percy." Smiling as their eyes widened she went back to her box. Her hand reached under the tissue and when she pulled out the box at the bottom her eyebrows went to her hairline.

_No way. He didn't, w_as all she could think.

It was a drawing tablet.

No, it was _the _drawing tablet.

The one she had wanted ever since she had discovered her dream of being an architect.

The one that had cost so much her father didn't even _care _how vitally beneficial it was for school.

"No. Way." She breathed.

* * *

She had gotten to the pool at 6:15. Exactly 15 minutes before Percy's training was done for the day.

"Hi, Jenna," She said to the woman working at the counter, "You know why I'm here."

Jenna laughed, "Yeah, you can just wait here, coffee or hot chocolate?"

Annabeth sat down on the sofa, "Hot Chocolate is fine, thanks."

2 minutes later Jenna came back with two cups of Carnation's Hot Chocolate. "How has it been? Is it fun studying at the art institute?"

"It's great, really. I would _love _to see Percy more often but we both have school and he has swimming."

"Oh, cool, you know, I used to want to be an artist, but then I discovered that wasn't – how do I put this? – my talent."

"Oh, come on, you can't be too bad."

"My artistic skills are reduced to know making cows look like lumps of black and white. Not to mention my straight lines, they look like –"

Jenna was cut off by footsteps. She turned around and said, "Hey, Jackson," she got up, "You got a visitor."

Annabeth put her cup of Hot Chocolate on the table and got up. Percy's face immediately lit up.

"Annabeth!" he said running over and enveloping her in a hug, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "Well, I got your present…"

"Did you like it?"

"You're kidding me right? I _loved _it."

"Do I get anything?"

"Like…"

"How about a kiss?"

"Well, I can't say no to that."

**OK then, I typed this when I should be doing my English homework. This also happens to be at 11 PM so please forgive me for bad writing.**


	3. Meg, Sarah and Tess Filler-ish

**I'll be trying to update quicker. Anyways, I got a review from BeautifulMystery23 and I thought it was awesome.**

**"nobody can say no to Percy kisses"**

**Is that awesome or what? Jahskjdahwkjoiajslkjd**

**Watching Rise of the Guardians tomorrow! So excited! I get see Sexy Jack Frost on the big screen. In 3D I think.**

***fangirling***

**Oh yeah, OC here.**

"Hey, Annabeth, you want to go and rent a movie and eat caramel popcorn with Sarah and Tess?" asked Meg.

Annabeth looked at her roommate apologetically, "Sorry, Percy's coming over soon."

"Oh, it's ok."

Normally girls would wear dresses or fancy clothes on dates. Annabeth was wearing skinny jeans, converse, a grey t-shirt and a blue sweater with her hair in a ponytail. Then there was a knock on the door. Annabeth opened the door and smiled wrapping her arms around Percy's neck, who gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Meg subconsciously combed her hand through her long red, wave-y hair.

She smiled and said, "Well, you two have fun, I'll be at Tess's dorm."

* * *

"When's Percy and Annabeth's date over?" asked Sarah as she put 3 bowls of popcorn on the table. Meg inserted _Alice in Wonderland _in the DVD player, "Around 8pm, but they'll want to hang out in the dorm for a couple of hours."

Tess laughed, "Yeah _hang-out_." Air-quoting hang-out.

"What?" asked Meg.

"Oh my _god, _Meg, are you serious? Obviously they'll be making out or something. I mean they _are _dating." Said Sarah.

"Yeah, I know, just, they don't seem like _that _kind of couple."

"I caught them in the hall once." Chirped Tess.

* * *

_~After Ze Movie~_

"Want to play a quick game of Truth or Dare?" asked Tess.

"Sounds good." Replied Sarah.

"Alright." Said Meg.

After a couple of exchanges of truth or dare, Meg had finally scrubbed the hair gel out, Sarah was wearing all of her clothes backwards and Tess was drinking water trying to get the taste of orange juice and Coke mixed together.

"Meg, truth or dare?" Tess asked.

"Um, truth." Meg replied.

"Do you like anyone? If you do, who?"

_Oh, god, I can't tell them!_ Meg thought. "I _really _can't tell you."

"Why? Is he someone we hate?" questioned Sarah. Tess looked at her curiously. "Come on; tell us," Tess begged, "We won't hate you for it!"

"I'm not worried that _you _guys will hate me. One of my other friends might, though."

"Tell us!"

"Please?"

Meg muttered something inaudible to her friends.

"What?"

"Percy Jackson."

**Short sort of filler chapter. At least I updated, gosh.**


	4. Not a Happy Tess

**Update :) Be happy please, I barely get any time. **

"No way!"

"Not Percy Jackson as in Annabeth's boyfriend Percy Jackson!"

"Seriously? I mean, he is pretty hot but Annabeth's one of our closest friends!"

They were all staring at Meg, eyes wide and jaws basically on the floor so they looked like frozen fish. "Yeah… It's kind of awkward." Meg said, "I really don't know what to do about it."

There was a silence.

Finally, Tess said, "I think you should tell Annabeth."

Sarah stared at Tess incredulously. Meg opened her mouth to say something, but Tess raised her hand had stopped her.

"I know you're worried that she'll dislike you if you tell her, but honestly, Annabeth is one of the most sensible and logical people ever. She won't get mad at you for something you can't control. I asked her once; she's fine with people liking him as long as they don't flirt with him."

"I would never do that."

"My point exactly."

Sarah jumped up, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Hold it!" Tess said then turned to Meg, "Has Percy left yet."

Meg pulled up her sleeve, "its 10:00pm now, he probably has."

_Knock, knock._

"It's open!"

The three girls walked in to Annabeth casually reading a book. Leave it to her to be reading at 10:00 at night.

Tess gave Meg a nudge. "Hey guys," said Annabeth flipping the page and not looking up, "Good timing, Percy just left."

"Yeah, about Percy…" Meg started. Annabeth raised her head. "What about him?"

Meg made a gesture signaling to the hallway.

Setting her book down, she got up and led the way to the hallway.

-In the hallway-

"I talked to Tess and Sarah about it and they said that I should tell you. It's been going on for a while now and…" Meg trailed of unintentionally.

"Okay…"

"The point is, I just might have a _huge _crush on your boyfriend and it's been making me feel really bad and I know I'm supposed to be your friend, I would never try to harm your relationship and please don't be mad at –"

"It's fine, I know you would never try to steal Percy. Thanks for telling me."

Percy was waiting for her at the main entrance. It was warm out so she didn't need her jacket. When she walked outside she saw Meg, back from buying new art supplies, really close to him and smiling like one of the sluts from Goode.

Percy on the other hand, looked extremely uncomfortable and was leaning against the wall.

"_Meg!_" She yelled. Her glare was probably on killer-mode right now. She grabbed Meg and dragged her away, "You _said _you weren't going to flirt with Percy." Annabeth hissed.

"I could only stand aside and watch you two for so long. I did try not to, but today I thought, what if he likes me, too? What if he's just too shy? Or maybe he doesn't know if I like him, too."

Annabeth stared at her like she was crazy, "Are you serious? We were _friends_! I can't believe you would even _do _that and –"

"Oh, hey, guys, what are you two doing?" interrupted Sarah.

"This doesn't look good." Tess inputted helpfully.

"I tell you later," growled Annabeth, with that she stalked off.

"No way!" gasped Tess, "She said she wouldn't!"

Percy and Annabeth had gotten back and the three girls immediately started talking. Poor Percy was bored out of his mind as the girls kept talking. He flipped through the channels on the TV in Tess and Sarah's dorm while sitting on the sofa with Annabeth in his lap.

"I _know _that!"

Percy sighed.

The door opened, "Hey, Sarah! Hey, Tess!" she said rather happily. Both of the girls glared daggers at her. Annabeth stood up, "Let's go Percy."

"Bye, guys." Tess shouted.

Meg grinned and said, "Talking to Annabeth and Percy? I thought you were loyal friends." For the first time since the three had known each other, Meg did not talk in her sweet, soft voice. It was still sweet, but the sickly sweet that makes you want to puke when it comes at you.

Tess shot to her foot so quickly Sarah almost fell over.

"I can't _believe _you! To go and _talk _to Percy would have been fine, but to turn it into an attempt to _seduce _him!" Sarah could pretty much see steam coming out of her ears, "_We _are not disloyal, _you _are! You are _the _worst person I have ever seen in my life. You can tell how much they like each other and for you to just – just – just _try _to step between it!"

"Oh, how sweet, you want to protect them. It's going to take a lot more than a lecture." Meg drawled.

"_GET OUT!_" Tess screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Meg," said Sarah, "I think you should leave now."

**Ooooohhhh bad Meg. No one can resist the Percy Jackson :D**

**I changed my tumblr name to percyvsjacevsjackfrost so yeah.**

**Not a happy Tess.**


	5. Design

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooorrrr rrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy for not updating. I'm so sorry, school stuff and oh my gods I had so much work and I still have to work on my Science Fair.**

**I'm veeeeeery sooooorry**

***curls up in ball of apologetic-ness***

**Annabeth**

"_Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh,"_ squealed a rather high voice, "You'll _never _guess who's coming to take a look at the designs we submitted!"

Annabeth turned around, "Well, Tess, why don't you tell me?"

"Okay, okay, it's, Jamie Bavelle!" Tess squealed. (**AN I don't know who that is I just made him up.**)

"Isn't that the big-shot architectural designer guy?" Annabeth replied a slight quiver in her voice was the only thing giving away her excitement.

"Yeah, apparently he called and he needed someone to design this building for one of his clients because he had other things to do, _but _this is a _very, very, very _important client. _So, _he's going to get the teacher to get everyone in the architect program here to submit something and he's going to judge them and pick the best design and whoever designed that will design the building. Isn't that _exciting_?"

Tess finally took a moment to breathe.

Annabeth didn't say anything after that.

A knock on the door pulled Tess's attention away from her drawing. "It's open!" she yelled, followed by a door slam as Percy entered the dorm.

Tess almost always spends her time at Annabeth's dorm while Meg was banished to spending her entire time in the campus's lounge.

"Hey, Tess," Percy looked around, "Where's Annabeth?"

A voice called from a walk in closet, "Over here!" Annabeth stepped out of the closet with an arm full of drafting paper and pencils falling from her hands.

Percy blinked, "Do you have, like, a project or something?"

Tess grinned, "A big architect guy is coming to judge a bunch of work so she's gone," she used the back of her paint brush and made the crazy sign.

Annabeth politely made the time to give her boyfriend a quick kiss before spreading all of the paper out on the table. She turned on the laptop and opened an extremely detailed 3D model.

"Wow, okay," said Percy, "I'll just sit here then."

"Annabeth, you should spend time with Percy, it's not due for a month."

Percy just huffed from his spot on the sofa where she was watching her work.

"Okay, you two, I am going to move into my dorm if you guys aren't doing some cute couple stuff when I come back for my bag, or things are going _down_."

And with that Tess folded up her easel and left.

* * *

~ A month Later ~

Annabeth woke up to her alarm. When she checked the date on her phone she shot out of bed. It was the day she was supposed to hand-in the architect project she had been working on. When she went to table to look for it it wasn't there.

You can't just hide a piece of paper the size of a table.

She found a note taped to the mini-fridge (yes their dorm had a mini-fridge).

_I took your design to the shredder. _

_ –Meg_

_P.S. Don't bother handing in the 3D model either I put that file on a USB; you'll never see it again._

Annabeth's vision was blotted by anger. She got dressed brushed her teeth, ate breakfast, picked up her bag and left for class.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth, where's your submission?"

"Gone," growled Annabeth. Tess gave her a look that clearly conveyed _what are you talking about?_

Annabeth just tossed her the crumpled note.

Tess unrolled it from its wrinkled, misshapen position. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She turned to say something to Annabeth when their teacher's phone rang.

"Class, Mr. Bavalle is going to be here soon I hope all submissions are in because this is the last call."

Annabeth stood up.

"I need to leave," she said, her eyes were steady even when the entire class's gave snapped around and fixed on her.

Without even waiting for an answer she grabbed her things and left the room.

"Annabeth –"

Tess got up and showed the teacher the note Annabeth had given her.

The teacher frowned for a second.

"Meg, please come here and explain something to me."

**Dun dun dun. Meg is getting ****_busted._**

**Read and Review Please.**


	6. Joueur de Fille

**My attempt at updating in a timely fashion. Enjoy, I'll try to make this one longer. If it isn't read on a phone or something, it'll make it seem longer…**

As soon as class ended she whipped out her phone and called Percy, which went sort of went like this:

_"Percy, it's Tess."_

_"Hi, Tess, what's up?"_

_"Annabeth."_

_"What? Wait, what are you–"_

_"She's really upset you're going to need to come here ASAP."_

_"Alright be there soon."_

* * *

Tess had hopped into her car and bought a cup of hot chocolate from a local 7 Eleven then drove back and went to the dorm. She looked for Annabeth until she heard the flipping of a book page. She knocked on the closet door, "Annabeth?" a muffled What was her reply. "Percy's coming I got you some hot chocolate." There was some shuffling and she opened the closet door. Tess handed her the cup and she pulled her hand back as Annabeth closed the door.  
20 minutes later a knock came and Tess quickly opened it. Percy didn't have his usual care-free look on. "Where–" he started.

"In the closet reading a book with her book lamp."

Percy walked into the room and Tess left. He knocked closet door. "Annabeth?" he said.

She opened the closet door and Percy stepped in.

Tess walked through the halls down the lounge to grab a donut (she always kept some in the fridge). Before she could open the door she heard Meg on the phone.

She looked around and leaned against the door to listen.

"Yeah, I know, I did do that. She skipped class and hid in the dorm. Yes, everything is going as planned. Alright, yes, I know, I know. Okay, bye, Rachel."

* * *

Percy hugged Annabeth in an odd silence. He had managed to get her out of the closet and they were sitting on her bed in the dorm when the door was flung open.

"Guys, I think you need to hear this."

Tess sat down and Annabeth turned to look at Tess.

"Okay, so I was walking to the lounge to get some donuts and then I overheard Meg talking on her phone. She said something about everything going as planned and then she said, 'Okay, bye, Rachel' but I don't think there is a Rachel in this school."

Percy blinked once. Twice. Then Annabeth's eyes narrowed at the wall. She got up and was about to punch a hole through the dry wall but Percy grabbed her before she could.

"We knew a Rachel," he said, "Her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare and she was rather annoying."

"She kept on flirting with Percy and asking him out even when I was right there."

Tess crinkled her nose, "That's terrible."

"Yeah, so, you think she might be working with Rachel."

"It's so obvious! Meg would never do any of that! Of course she's working with Rachel."

* * *

The three walked to the lounge and opened the door. Meg was drafting something on a piece of graph paper.

Percy pulled out a chair, "Meg we need to talk."

She looked up at him, putting her pencil down, "What about?"

"We just need you to answer one question truthfully."

"Okay..."

"Are you working with Rachel Elizabeth Dare?"

Meg tensed visibly, "No," she answered.

"Meg."

"I'm not."

"_Megan_," Tess growled.

"Alright," she said, "I'm working with Rachel. She promised me that you liked me," she pointed to Percy, "And she said that all I had to do was listen to her and you would dump Annabeth for me."  
Meg's voice cracked with pain. She put her head in her hands and said a sob, "She promised. I thought she was right, but she made me do these horrible things and I hated it but she promised me."

She inhaled then started sobbing.

Tess looked back and forth from Annabeth to Meg sharing a couple of looks. Percy leaned across the table and said, "I liked you a lot more when you weren't working with Rachel," then he caught Annabeth's glare, "You know, as a friend."

"Thanks," Meg muttered.

"Well, bye!" Tess said grabbing a donut and leaving.

"I have a swim meet in about an hour. Bye, Wise-Girl," he leaned over and kissed her cheek before exiting.

Annabeth turned and glared at Meg then she left.

* * *

Tess walked around the corner when she heard Meg on the phone. Again.

"Yes, I cried. They bought it. Alright, bye. Yes, that's very clear thanks."

Then suddenly Meg tripped.

"Gotcha!" cried a voice that belonged to Sarah who snatched Meg's phone.

Tess ran over and took a look.

**RECENT CALLS**

**Luke Castellan 555-256-5556**

"Luke?" Tess asked, "Who's Luke?"

"No one," Meg said quickly.

Tess and Sarah stood side by side and watched Tess scamper down the hall.

* * *

"... and then we checked her phone and she had called someone called Luke Castellan," Sarah finished. Annabeth was pale as a sheet of paper. Percy, who they had video called on Skype to talk about this, had is eyebrows scrunched together in worry.

"Annabeth... I don't even know anyone named Luke," Percy said. Annabeth took a deep breath.

"Luke Castellan," she said making this person's name seem like poison, "Was a guy in Middle School who bothered me a lot." she looked at her friends,"I'm not talking like usual seventh grade teasing bother, I'm talking constant harrasment, seven days a week, from morning to night bother," she swallowed like there was a lump in her throat just from the thought of him, "He would bother me on my way to school, at my locker, in class, during lunch, on the way home, he would even call me, but the problem was I had a big, fat, crush on him at the time."

_Rrrriiiipp._

"Sorry," Percy said holding up a piece of paper that was now ripped in half.

"Everyone liked him, even into high school, but at that point I didn't like him anymore, which made him harass me more. He must of somehow gotten a hold of Meg's little problem with me and used her."

"So, seven years, and he's still annoying you," Meg said slowly.

"He would call me even after he got expelled from Goode. He would text me until my thigh got numb from the phone vibration."

"So he couldn't just, oh I don't know, get a different girl to date?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, he did, he was a player."

Layla said from Percy's dorm, "_Joueur de fille_." **(AN: I did say that one someone said that some dude was a player.)**

"Seriously, Layla? _Seriously?_" said Annabeth who understood French. Layla just smiled, "So what are you going to do about this Luke guy?" she said hopping beside Percy, who glared at her.

"I have an idea!" Tess jumped up.

* * *

**I am so mean, wait till next time. Sorry this took so long. Writers block.**

**FYI Layla is Canadian so she speaks French fluently even if she is from the English part of Canada.**

**She moved to Manhattan after Poseidon returned to New York from his great Canadian Buisness Opportunity thing.**

**The whole Meg thing might seem confusing but trust me it would be so clear.**

**Read and Review Please! **


	7. Luke Castellan's Code Name

**Update again!**

**I got a request to write some lemon.**

**Uh… You are asking a 13 year old to write smutty, fictional, sex? Sorry, no.**

**Honestly, I love my readers and if you're out there please don't hate me.**

* * *

Annabeth sat down on the bed. She pulled out her cell phone and took a deep breath before dialing Luke's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Luke...?" she said slowly and hesitantly.

_"Annie!" _his voice sounding disgustingly happy on the other end, _"Calling to finally deem me worthy of your boyfriend after years and years of denying it?"_

"No. I am here to ask about a different girl."

_"Is someone _jealous_?" _he said.

"No, someone is _furious_."

_"Whatever."_

"So this girl named Meg has been calling you, and you are making her ruin my life."

_"So you caught on."_

"But the first phone call she made it sound like she was talking to Rachel."

_"That was just a cover. You know for someone so smart I would have thought you would have figured it out."_

"My question is, why?"

_"_Because, _you would move out to get away from her and I could come after you."_

"Luke you are _so _stupid. You went through all that when I was only in one place and you could have come after me the whole time you are truly ridiculous."

_"OK, Annie, whatever you say."_

"Stop calling me Annie!" she yelled into the phone before hanging up.

* * *

"It's nice to have the day off." Annabeth said as Percy handed her the strawberry smoothie.

"Yeah it is." He then proceeded to inhale his entire blueberry smoothie making her laugh when he whimpered, "Brain freeze."

"Come on, Percy," she said using her free hand to grab his and pull him outside to go sit on the bench in their favourite park right across the street of the smoothie store. When, Annabeth finished her smoothie (acutally she drank half and gave Percy the rest) they went for a little walk. It was nice and warm out since it was almost summer. A car pulled over and the window rolled down.

"Hey, Annie, why don't you ditch the stupid loser and get in here with me?"

"_Luke?_" she asked incredulously.

"_Stupid loser?_ Is that seriously the best insult you can come up with? Because that's really, really immature."

Luke got out of the car and walked over to Percy and Annabeth, "Doesn't matter. _You _have my girlfriend."

"I am _not _your girlfriend. I have been telling you that since _8th grade_!" she crossed her arms, "And stop calling me Annie!" Luke reached over for her, but Percy stepped in front of him. Luke laughed, "What are you gonna do? You can't beat me up." He pulled his arm back to punch him but Annabeth grabbed it before he could break Luke's jaw.

"Percy, that's going to get on his bad side even more."

"Don't worry about it, Annabeth, I already despise him."

"_Shut up_, Luke," she was now between her fuming boyfriend and her arch enemy.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Percy yelled trying to get at him.

"Obviously, she would rather be my girlfriend!" Luke snarled back.

"Go away, Luke," Annabeth snapped.

"Ah, come on," Luke said, "Just lemme take you out once!"

Percy lunged, Annabeth pushed him back. Then, someone appeared behind Luke tapping his shoulder.

"Hey," the person said before promptly slapping Luke across the face so hard his cheek was red and was probab

ly going develop a bruise. He looked up one hand on his cheek before storming to his car.

"Layla?" Percy asked, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Hehe," Layla smiled, "Not stalking you two on your date because you two are adorable, that's for sure."

Percy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Meg stood at the door of the diner. She was waiting for Luke to come and discuss their next "plan".

"Alright," she muttered to herself, "Got to tell him today."

A black sports car pulled into the parking lot and Luke stepped out. "Meg!" he smiled, "Good to see you!" Meg smiled listlessly, "Heh, y –you too."

Before they stepped in Meg stopped him, "Luke, look, I don't want to ruin Annabeth's life anymore." Luke stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"I don't want to anymore."

"You have to! I am the boss around here I call the shots! Don't talk back to me! You are on the job and you aren't getting off until Annabeth is my girlfriend."

Meg's heart beat picked up, "It has _always _been about you! The thing is, the leverage you had over me is gone."

"What leverage?"

"Percy. I was doing this because I wanted Percy. Unfortunately for you, I did go on a first date and it turned out great and I am heading off on my second one."

"With Percy?"

"No, with another guy. I met him at the campus the other day."

"Why you little–"

"Bye, Luke."

* * *

**How was that? Good, Great, Okay, bad?**

**Review Please!**

**I 3 reviews**

**I'll give you a cookie if you review. Maybe a marshmallow or a smore? **


	8. I Bought a Llama

**So more fluff. Right away guys. This request isn't too hard.**

* * *

Annabeth put on the green dress. Percy was picking her up in 5 minutes. He said that this date was going to be a little fancier.  
There was a knock on the door.  
When she opened the door she saw Percy in a tux. He looked really good (she would never say that to his ego was too big already). Although, she was pretty sure Layla had tied his tie for him.  
He pulled out a rose from behind him and handed it to Annabeth.  
"How is my lady tonight?" He asked in a fake British accent.  
"Lovely," she replied taking the rose.  
He offered her his arm, "Shall we be off now?"  
"We shall." They stepped outside and Annabeth's eyes widened,"Is that a limo?"

* * *

When they stepped out of the limo Annabeth expected a fancy restaurant. Instead, she saw a beautifully decorated yacht. A server led them up a flight of stairs.  
"Mr. Jackson, we will be heading out in five minutes."  
"Awesome," Percy grinned. When the server left he leaned over and kissed Annabeth. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer.  
They jerked apart when the yacht started moving.  
When the yacht stopped, the server dumped some raw fish into then ocean.  
"What is he doing?"  
"Just watch."  
In an instant dolphins splashed over and started eating the fish.  
Another server came over with a tray of food and set it on the table Annabeth never even noticed.  
Percy pulled out a chair and Annabeth sat down. He kissed the top of her head and sat down on the other chair.  
"Wow this food is good."  
"Yeah," Percy agreed,"Probably because I didn't cook it."  
Annabeth laughed, "Probably, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

"I'll see you later," Annabeth said.  
Percy kissed her forehead.  
"Yeah, we could video chat."  
"Bye, Percy."  
"I love you," he said.  
"I love you, too," she said without thinking, something she rarely did.  
"G'night," he smiled.  
She walked into her dorm to find Tess lying face down on her bed.  
Tess had switched dorms with Meg a week ago, it had been great so far. Tess actually told her who she liked. To be honest, it wasn't a big surprise.  
"What's wrong, Tess?"  
"Nothing," she said, her voice muffled. Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"Is this about Karter?" she asked.  
"No," Tess sobbed.  
"What's up?" she said.  
"Karter likes someone and it probably isn't me," Tess whimpered. Annabeth huffed, I thought this kind of drama was supposed to be over in University, she thought, "What if it is you?" she repied.  
"It's not," she choked, "It's probably that Samantha chick."  
"Tess, go to sleep first," Annabeth said, this kind of thing is going to wait until tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey, Tess," Karter said as he walked by. Karter came to an art institute because he wanted to be an architect, which made Annabeth think he was awesome immediately.  
"Hi, Karter," she said smoothly. It was strange because Tess was perfectly comfortable around him, but would be so awkard talking about him.  
"Hey, I need to talk to you in private," she said to Tess.  
"Uh, okay," she replied, getting up and following Karter outside of her dorm.  
Tess came back closing the door while saying good-bye to Karter and then she turned around and leaned against the door grinning from ear to ear.  
"What'd he say?" Annabeth asked.  
Tess jumped up and down squealing.  
Layla walked in at the same moment. Tess stopped jumping and squealing.  
"Uh, what do you have there?" she asked.  
"Oh," Layla said, "I bought a llama."

* * *

**So yeah... some OCxOC and Percabeth.**

**Read and Review please, thanks!**


	9. Tess's Friend

**Sooooo... I'm updating... Yeah... I changed my PEN name so don't freak out. Second last chapter and then I take a super long break and write next sequel during spring break.**

**Also, this is kind of near the finale of this sequel. Yeah, I'm brain-dead. **

* * *

"Who are you texting?" Sarah asked. Tess has been laughing and texting someone for half an hour and Sarah wanted to know who.  
"What? No one really," Tess said hurriedly. Sarah glared at her, "I know that's a lie. You have been laughin and texting for half an hour and it's odd."  
"Carter," Annabeth said.  
"What?" Sarah replied.  
"Carter. She's texting Carter."  
There was a knock on the door. "I got it," Annabeth said getting up to open the door.  
Behind Annabeth, Tess screamed as Sarah lunged for Tess's phone. She opened the door to a smirking Percy, who hopped in and made himself comfortable on the sofa she was reading on.  
"Sure," Annabeth said, "Don't greet me."  
"Sorry," he said as she walked over and kissed his cheek, "Either way, I came here for one reason!"  
"To see your awesome girlfriend?" Annabeth guessed.  
"I came here for two reasons!" He annoucned correcting himself.  
"One, is, yes, I indeed want to see my awesome girlfriend and two, drum roll please..." he said suspencefully, "The swim team got put in the next Summer Olympics!"  
"Awesome..." said Tess like she was high or something.  
"Yeah..." replied Percy in the same tone.  
Then yelling broke outside.  
"What the heck?" they all ran to door and opened it to find Layla yelling at Luke.  
"TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER TO ANNABETH'S DORM AND I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON THE WALL!" Layla roared.  
"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE CAN'T SEE WHO SHE SHOULD REALLY BE WITH! WE WOULD BE _PERFECT_!"  
"Don't make me laugh!" she sneered, "What are _you_ successful at?"  
"Oh you know, I'm an actor..."  
"Percy is going to the Summer Olympics, he is almost gotten his degree in Marine Biology," she got really close up to his face, "Annabeth loves _him_ and not you."  
"Please, they won't be together any longer."  
Layla's patience was thinning, it was very clear she was ready to rip his head off but he didn't get the hint. He continued his idiocy, "Plus, Annabeth is way too cool for Percy. She'd be great for me. You know, just for a little fun."  
"YOU SON OF A–" she yelled punching him in the face effectively.  
"Sometimes," Annabeth said, "Your sister is the best."

* * *

"So," Layla said, "What's new?"

"Well..." Annabeth said turning her gaze to Tess.

Tess blushed beet red, "_Shut up_."

"What? What happened?" Layla asked excitedly.

"Tess has a _boyfriend_!" Sarah sang making Layla turn to Tess wide eyed. "Oh my god," she gasped, "Who is it?"

"Carter," Tess said.

"That's sweet," Layla said, "You liked him for awhile." Annabeth grinned at her friend, "Speaking of Carter, here he comes."

Carter is a tanned, spiky black haired and tall boy with a sweet personality and a passion for basketball. He came to an Art Institute because he also like architecture. Don't ask, he has a weird combination of interests.

"Who was that guy?" asked Carter. Layla smiled, "That was Luke Castellan, worst human in existence. Can't take no for an answer. Flirts with Annabeth a lot."

Carter laughed, "Did Percy mess him up?" he said as he walked towards Tess and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "No actually, Layla did," said Percy. Carter offered a high five, which Layla accepted.

* * *

**Congratulation Percy! Yaaaaay woooohooooo.**

**Yeah**

**Carter is awesome. He's sort of like one of my friends, but not really. Yeah... Okay.**

**Read and Review please!**


	10. Author's Note, sorry

**I hate author notes, but...**

**I am really sorry, I have to put this story on Hiatus. I have run out of ideas. Well, I can't make really long chapters. **

**I also have finals.**

**So finals and writer block...**

**I will be starting a different story so look out for that :D. I will be back soon, to finish the story. Sorry, there has been some seriously big drama and I have tests and a lot of work. I am also technically grounded. **

**I also promised my friends to go out and chill with them during the summer so... I guess I'll have to say good-bye for now. **

**I am really sorry. See you later. **


End file.
